


Rescuing prince charming

by Haikyuu_anime_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragons, Knights - Freeform, M/M, What Have I Done, Work In Progress, side daisuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_anime_trash/pseuds/Haikyuu_anime_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is a knight and gets sent to save a prince from his dragon guarded castle, what he doesn't know is that the dragon and the prince have a mutual agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new thing for me, i never post stuff and this is my first crack at writing fanfiction.
> 
> Any feed back is welcome, and needed.

As he approached the castle Asahi recalled what the prince had said to him before he left,"Bring me back the prince in the castle."

He wished he could have said no, but the prince would've had his head. Instead he was going to try to save a prince  _and_ kill a dragon. The only reason the prince sent him in the first place was because he had  _experience_ with dragons. Hmph, the only  _experience_ he had was finding one that crashed near his family farm.

Of course, some rumours started, and they spread as rumours tend to do.it got to the point where he was summoned to the palace so that the king could meet the hero who saved three orphaned children from a pack of rabid dragons single handedly. When Asahi was called before the king he tried to tell him the truth, but the king would not hear it. Instead he gave him a knighthood and promised him help with rebuilding part of the farm that was destroyed.

Asahi had heard about the castle he was trying to get to, supposedly it was guarded by a dragon and the prince was locked in the highest room in the tallest tower. As he approached he saw a small figure slumped by the trees in front of the moat. The figure looked up and stared at him for a moment. Asahi didn't want the boy to get hurt if anything happened when he tried to save the prince so he decided to warn the boy to head home.

"Excuse me!" he called "You might want to leave."

 

"Why would i do that old man?"

At that comment Asahi flinched, in truth he wasn't that old, only 18 right now but people tend to think he is much older because of his broad shoulders and stubbly face.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt, I'm going into the castle and i don't want you to get caught up in it."

"Thanks for the warning mister," said the boy "and my name is nishinoya!" he called as he ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait I had major writer's block but I'm back! And I'll be doing updates more often now, thank you to everyine for reading and commenting and for the kudos :)

As he ran around the castle Nishinoya couldn't help but giggle to himself, to think another pompous knight was going to "rescue" him. As he got to the back of the castle Noya used some overgrown ivy to climb the wall that protected the castle and ran to find his friend the "dragon" of this castle.

"Ryuu!!" he yelled as he searched the castle, "Ryuu! Where are you?!"

Noya paused for a moment to breathe and heard a loud snore in the direction of the towers.

"Of course he's still asleep." Noya mumbled to himself as he followed the snores to Ryuu's room.

"WAKE UP! There's another one here Ryuu!" Noya yelled as he got close to the door and pushed it open.

As the door opened Ryuu opened his eyes."Another one? How many is that now? Like 27 in the past few months?"

"28, you forgot the one that ran away as soon as you showed up," Noya reminded as he snorted at the memory. " Serves him right, the ass."

"Anything on this guy?"

"Nothing new really, big, kinda scary, looks pretty experienced though so we should be careful." Noya warned.

"The usual plan should be fine though, right?"

"Ya but we should hurry."

So the two ran down the stairs, across the castle and into a hidden corner of the courtyard. As they approached the overgrown corner a shape emerged from the plants around it. The shape appeared to be a dragon, but there was something wrong with it, the way it was crumpled in on itself was unnatural and if you looked closely you could see ropes and hooks and pulleys all over the dragon. There were pulleys all over the castle to move the dragon around and in truth, it wasn't even a real dragon, it was a stuffed dragon skin.

"Let's get this thing set up before he gets here, alright?" said Noya

"Sure thing bro, that bitch won't know what hit him." called Ryuu, already starting to fix it up again.

Meanwhile, Asahi went to the nearest town to gather some information on what he was getting himself into. Stopping at the inn he braced himself and went to talk to the innkeeper.

"Exscuse me? What could you tell me about the castle just west of here?"

The innkeeper gave him a once over and shook his head.

"You don't seem like one of the usual knights we see around here so take my advice and get out of here, don't come back, and don't go in the castle." he said, a grim expression on his face.

"Oh, don't be so hard on him Daichi!" scolded a silver haired man next to him. "I think he could do it."

"I'm sorry," Asahi replied "but do what?"

"Well, the thing is, even if you defeat the dragon there's no guarantee you'll get the prince, but I really shouldn't say anymore."

With that the silver haired man went and hid back in the innkeepers living quarters. Asahi paused for a moment to think over what he had said, then he turned back to Daichi, and asked to rent a room for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry i took so long, during the wait I moved and lost my writing journal and it took forever to find again! But i promise to update sooner.

As dawn broke over the horizon Asahi prepared himself to face the dragon, he thanked the innkeepers for his room and board and prepared himself for the fight.

Meanwhile, at the castle Ryuu and Noya were just finishing setting the traps for their visitor. There was everything from tripwires to arrow launchers and of course the dragon skin itself. Normally the traps weren't all necessary to stop the knights, but they 'weren't going to take any chances' as Noya put it. He had promised himself that he would never go back to the life he had in the castle being a royal, he never wanted to be trapped by walls and rules again.

The kingdom Noya was born in was a very strict place, you had to sit up straight, stay in the castle, stay with your guards, dress properly, no games, it was hell for Noya. So one day he took some money from the queen and said he was going to get clothes and slipped away from his guards.

He managed to get to the next kingdom over before he heard of the king and queens decision to have another child instead of looking for the missing prince, of course they never said it out right. Instead they used the old lie of the royal trapped in a castle, guarded by a dragon. Now, Noya was never a very spiteful person, so it was shocking for the king and queen when they heard the announcement from their son saying he would marry whoever could save him from the castle of the dragon.

Once he had sent the announcement Noya had one problem left to deal with, finding a dragon guarded castle. He searched for days, unable to find any until one day he stumbled across an abandoned castle, or at leaat it seemed abandoned, but when Noya entered he heard a loud snoring coming from one of the towers. He followed the noise to the top of the tallest tower and found a boy sleeping in one of the beds. The boy was talker than Noya but looked to be around the same age, he had a shaved head and a rather pointed face, but he looked peaceful sleeping there.

Little did Noya know, that that boy would soon become his best friend and 'guardian dragon'. That was all about ten years ago and still no knight, prince or nobleman has been able to get to them, at least none so far.

As he sat and thought about those ten years Ryuu came by to get him.

"Yo! Noya, time to get up! He'll be here soon," His friend shouted, shaking him out of his reverie.

"Sure thing man, where do you want me? Basement, tower, or dragon?" Noya asked standing up from the floor.

As they prepared for the knights arrival, the knight prepared to face the dragon in the most peaceful way possible.

"I'll take one e erlasting torch, one dragon talisman and an elixir of ancient wisdom please," ordered Asahi.

"Okay," sighed the blond mage behind the counter, "Yamaguchi! There's an idiot here trying to talk to dragons! I need a torch, a talisman and wise man juice," he called into the back of the store.

A slightly shorter boy came out of of the back carrying the items he had ordered. As he navigated the path to the counter he spoke to the blond.

"Don't be so mean to him Tsukki, he looks like he can handle himself, besides you should be nicer to customers" the boy scolded as he gave Asahi his items.

"Thank you," Asahi replied as he payed and left the shop to the sound of the attendants bickering. He was prepared to face the dragon, or as prepared as he could be.


End file.
